In the past, the glass that is melted and refined in a glass furnace is fed through a forehearth channel in which it is conditioned for use in a forming process. The molten glass passes from the forehearth channel into a feeder bowl having a lowermost orifice provided by the bowl well and orifice ring through which the viscous glass flows as a stream. Charges of the molten glass are severed from the flow stream into discreet gobs after the glass exits the orifice ring. The glass flowing from the forehearth channel into the feeder has its linear horizontal flow characteristics effected by change of direction in the feeder bowl to a vertical flow as part of the gob forming process. This process also imparts a stirring action by rotation of a tube. Traditionally, the feeding and vertical flow through the feeder orifice is controlled by a vertical reciprocating needle plunger centered over the orifice and inside the rotating tube. As is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,654,184 and 2,654,186, concentric with the tube that encircles the plunger is a second separate circular segmented cylindrical element having stirrer paddles or blades. This style mechanism is known in the trade and referred to as a "Turbex" unit. The tube is located in close proximity over the orifice and is vertically adjustble. It is carried on its own mounting and has a rotary drive individual to it. The outermost Turbex arcuate elements have their independent mounting and rotational drive, the Turbex being made up of arcuate segments (usually three) equally spaced on a holder supporting the segments in a cylindrical arrangement concentric about the tube. Vertically dependent, circumferentially-shaped vanes or stirring elements extend into the molten glass feeder. The stirring elements by their rotation in unison about the longitudinal axis of the tube provides mixing and temperature/viscosity homogeneity of the molten glass of the feeder bowl. The tube in its physical position over the feeder orifice can regulate the rate at which glass is admitted to the interior of the tube above the orifice. The outer-spaced Turbex unit assists in controlling surface cord in the glass, the cord occurring primarily by volatilization from the glass surface. Periodically in step with te forming machine, the needle plunger concentrically positioned within the tube is reciprocated vertically toward and away from the orifice to provide a charge of glass below the orifice ring which is severed into a gob by laterally reciprocating shears.